


Wayside

by staticsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, clenches fist, no fish were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticsky/pseuds/staticsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m lonely.”</p>
<p>The hand still entwined in chocolate locks stills as the words sink in, and he shoots Oikawa a look—<i>‘we’ve been sitting here together this whole time though.’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evils/gifts).



Iwaizumi’s in the middle of trying to absorb the ins and outs of the capital asset pricing model and systematic versus idiosyncratic risk when he hears an all too familiar rustle of sheets from across the room. With a sigh, he lowers his textbook and looks across the room.

Oikawa’s wrapped up in a blanket on the corner of his bed, and though he has a laptop balanced precariously on top of a pile of laundry on his bed, it’s clear he’s already lost interest in the movie he’s “watching.” After all, this is the _fourth_ time Oikawa’s met his eyes, though said roommate-in-question continues to deny every unspoken ‘ _what’s up,_ ’ choosing instead to quickly look away every time.

“Oikawa,” he calls out, clearing his throat when he realizes it’s gotten gravely from staying up so long. “If you’re not going to watch the movie, just go to sleep.”

Oikawa chooses this moment to suddenly be very absorbed in his animated film, feigning disinterest in Iwaizumi’s suggestion.

“Nah, I’m fine,” he drawls, not even bothering to look up as he answers. If anything, he pulls the blanket around him tighter and frowns just the slightest bit in concentration on the illuminated screen.

Iwaizumi figures it’s too much trouble to try to coax an answer out of Oikawa when there’s an exam looming over his head, so he lets it go and digs his nose back into his textbook.

He should have known better.

What starts out as tossing and turning in his sheets soon turns into low mumbling and grumbling. But what would Iwaizumi be if not a skilled veteran at tuning out distractions? It’s not until he hears his own mattress creak that he looks up again.

“How could you just leave me there like that, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa executes an all too dramatic descent, his head narrowly missing Iwaizumi’s knee as he falls backwards. The flamboyant gesture is only made complete with his hands folded delicately over his chest.

“As I recall, _you’re_ the one who said you were fine.”

“Yeah,” he adds, peeking an eye open, “but you weren’t actually supposed to _believe_ me.”

Ah, yes. The culmination of ten plus years of friendship and trust at its absolute finest.

“Silly me. How _dare_ I place my good faith in my best friend’s words,” Iwaizumi deadpans, expression flat. When Oikawa starts wearing his signature pouty frown, however, a grin tugs on his lips.

“Alright,” he says at last, closing the book in his lap in favor of pulling on the boy’s protruding lips. “What’s going on?”

“Mnngh nnph enn mn.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nnph emm eh nn mngh nnph.”

“Right.”

“Mnn nnph mgh mnnghnn mnn?”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi replies, canting his head. “I think I’m feeling pizza more than noodles right now, to be honest.” The response, of course, earns him a loud whack against his thigh as he bursts into laughter.

“Iwa-chan, you pig!” he hears Oikawa shout when he finally pulls out of Iwaizumi’s hold. Iwaizumi, however, immediately starts leaning over to shush him in consideration for their neighbors.

“How can you think about _food_ at a time like this?”

“What, like you’re not hungry?”

“Of course not!”

Iwaizumi raises a brow.

“Well, maybe a little bit. But that’s beside the point!”

He can tell Oikawa’s starting to get huffy, so he mindlessly starts running his fingers along the mess of brown hair by his side, knowing it’ll get him to relax.

“So what is the point, then?” Iwaizumi finally asks, trying to stifle a yawn. Oikawa, in turn, wears a thoughtful look on his face while he starts to trace little patterns against Iwaizumi’s thigh.

But as Iwaizumi waits for a reply, silence settles between the two of them, and they just stay like this for awhile.

 

 

It’s not until sleep is weighing down heavily on his eyelids that Iwaizumi finally hears a ghost of a murmur.

“What?” he mumbles in turn, trying to stretch out his legs that have fallen asleep in the meantime.

_“I’m lonely.”_

The hand still entwined in chocolate locks stills as the words sink in, and he shoots Oikawa a look— _‘we’ve been sitting here together this whole time though.’_

Oikawa, however, shakes his head.

“No, I mean…” He runs his tongue along his lips as he pauses to find the words. “I mean I’m _cold_.”

Iwaizumi immediately starts leaning over to reach for the blanket carelessly hanging off the other end of the bed, but doesn’t make it far before he feels a tug on his sweater.

“Iwa-chan, _please_.” The words spill out in a breathy sigh, as Oikawa’s arms snake around his waist. It’s hard to tell for sure with Oikawa kneeling behind him, but he swears he feels the heat radiating from Oikawa’s cheeks even through his sweater.

At last, realization starts to set in.

(Or, rather, presses up against his lower back all too conspicuously.)

Now that he thinks about it, he’d been so caught up with cramming for midterms between classes and extra shifts at work that he hadn’t even realized it’d been that long since they last slept together.

Suddenly intent on facing him eye-to-eye, Iwaizumi starts to turn in Oikawa’s arms. It must catch him off guard, because his gasp is audible as Iwaizumi sinks into his lap, knees pressing against his sides.

“Hey,” he murmurs, his lips inches away from Oikawa’s own. They’re close enough for him to be able to feel every hitch in Oikawa’s breath, every tremble as he starts wiggling his hips. The grin that stretches across his face is inevitable, watching Oikawa come undone like this so easily from the smallest things.

“Did you miss me?”

Oikawa wants to nod furiously, faster than he’s ever agreed to anything before, but he’s too preoccupied throwing his head back as Iwaizumi finally closes the small distance, licking a trail right up the column of his neck. Things start to get ticklish as it dissolves into Iwaizumi pressing light kisses against the underside of his jaw, and he swears a greater being must be testing his patience tonight, as laughter bubbles between the both of them, because he’s never felt so many conflicting sensations at once.

“Iwa-chan,” he whines, keen on getting on with the show. To make his point, he starts tugging on the ends of that ugly old sweater Iwaizumi’s been keeping for years past its expiration date, before pulling it right over his head. It slips right off, seeing as the neckline’s nearly completely stretched out.

“You really need to throw that out,” he mumbles before diving right into Iwaizumi’s collar bone with a barrage of kisses. Iwaizumi hums at the familiar sensation, eyes fluttering shut. Oikawa goes to such lengths to make sure his lips don’t get chapped, despite the weather, and it’s times like these that Iwaizumi’s thankful that he does.

“It’s, sentimental though—” His reply comes out in little pants as Oikawa’s lips go from ghosting across the planes of his chest to parting ever so slightly over a nipple. With a swirl and flick of his tongue, he gets Iwaizumi to make a particular needy noise at the back of his throat that has him flushing bright red.

“You’re too cute, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs low, before traveling from one nipple to the other. And while normally, he’d have something witty to retort right back, Iwaizumi finds it difficult to reply when he’s biting down on his lower lip to keep from making any further strange noises.

Soon, Oikawa starts to move both down and forward, guiding Iwaizumi onto his back. With his now-free hands, he starts undoing Iwaizumi’s pants—or tries to, at least. He’s rushing, far too fast and eager to really do anything but tug at it, so Iwaizumi gently moves his hands aside and works at it himself.

Finally free from the tight confines of his jeans, Iwaizumi lets out a sigh of relief. It doesn’t last long, however, as Oikawa starts kneading his palm against the protruding outline on his boxer briefs. The pressure feels good, but _not enough_ , never quite enough, and he’s silently thankful as Oikawa tugs his underwear off too.

Oikawa can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of fondness seeing Iwaizumi lie completely naked under him. He’s so, _so_ appreciative of the sight, drinking it in, until Iwaizumi clears his throat, a dusty red across his cheeks.

With a hum, he leans down, giving his lips another lick before parting just over the head of Iwaizumi’s cock. The sight of it alone rips a moan right out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, throaty with pleasure as Oikawa starts taking him in. It’s hot, _so_ hot inside his mouth, Iwaizumi’s arching off the mattress in no time, eager to bury himself in it.

“Phbingh ghd?” he feels Oikawa ask before he can really make sense of what he’s saying, and Iwaizumi groans.

“God, please, Oikawa—“ he keens, mustering every ounce of self control to keep from thrusting right between his wet lips. His hands find their way back into Oikawa’s hair, as he chokes out the rest of his words. “Don’t, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

And for once, Oikawa actually takes directions, one hand wrapping around what he can’t fit in his mouth and pumping. He works up a good rhythm, knowing exactly how Iwaizumi likes the pace built up, but slows when he feels sharp tugs on his hair. And it's when he slows down that Iwaizumi feels like he's being tested, winding up tighter and tighter with every tentative lick and chaste kiss that travels up and down his length. It's every bit intentional on Oikawa's part, as he takes the moment to reach under the mattress for the bottle of lube that had rolled under in their carelessness last time. Though weeks may have passed since then, Oikawa hadn't forgotten, always wondering when Iwaizumi would realize he might like to use it. He heaves a laugh as he coats his fingers, just imagining the frustration on Iwaizumi's face if he'd tried to look for it himself in their usual bedside drawer.

When Iwaizumi starts to get restless beneath him, Oikawa slides his hand down, parting thighs pressed close together to reach a slick finger inside. He hears Iwaizumi hiss, face scrunching at the obtrusion. It's been awhile, after all, but Oikawa's fingers are full of intent, easing his digit in and out as his tongue swirls around the tip of his member and straight down, before he stretches another finger inside.

Iwaizumi's hands twist into the sheets as he gets close, the third time now, like he's trying to get a firm hold on the peak that keeps narrowly escaping him. His eyes, screwed shut in frustration, completely miss the sight of the strings of saliva that connect his tip to Oikawa as he pulls off completely.

The air, stagnant, feels all too cold outside the hot heat of Oikawa's mouth. His thighs quiver in anticipation as he hears the pointed sound of foil ripping and a low, throaty groan from Oikawa. He'd been neglecting his own erection this entire time, making his hard-on sensitive to his own touch as he rolls the condom on.

As Oikawa lifts Iwaizumi's knees over his shoulder, Iwaizumi looks down and calls out.

"Oikawa," he says, probably for the millionth time in their lifetime now, and counting.

"Yeah?" 

"I was lonely too."

Oikawa pauses, looking up to meet Iwaizumi's eyes. They just watch each other like that, their chests heavy with unspoken affection. All Oikawa can manage at that moment, however, is a nod, pressing a kiss against the inside of Iwaizumi's thigh before whispering, "yeah."

Iwaizumi inhales sharply as he feels Oikawa line the tip of his member up against his entrance. They both groan, low and gravely, when he plunges in. Iwaizumi feels so _full,_ almost unbearably so—there's not quite another word for the small happinness it is just having to stretch to fill himself with more Oikawa than he can probably manage.

But it's always been that way. 

_Oikawa's always been too much to handle for most people._

They stay like that for awhile, giving Iwaizumi time to adjust until he gives a tentative nod.

At Iwaizumi's signal, Oikawa starts moving, gradually pulling out before thrusting back in. It's rougher than he intended it to be, but Iwaizumi feels so incredibly nice and tight. Heavy pants and cries fill the room with the slick slaps of skin on skin, the sound hypnotizing as they get lost just in the feeling of each other.

Iwaizumi, who's been clawing desperately for completion, starts whimpering ever so quietly for Oikawa, his name spilling out more times than they can count. Reaching a hand between them, Oikawa starts pumping Iwaizumi's thick heat, now dribbling pre-cum at the tip. His pace quickens fast, so fast that Iwaizumi can't think to say he wants them to come together before he spills all over Oikawa's hand.

His throat goes dry after reaching the climax he sought out for so long, but Oikawa's still breathing hard, grunting at the edge of each thrust. Iwaizumi reaches up to wrap his arms around Oikawa's neck and pull him close. Sweat is trickling down the side of his face, and Iwaizumi kisses him exactly four times up the side of his face until he lingers near the shell of Oikawa's ear and murmurs his name.

"Tooru," he sighs, content brimming at the edges of his voice. " _Come._ "

And he does, in a rush, a sudden flash flood right before him as his eyes squeeze tight shut.

When Oikawa's limbs lose tension as he pulls out, he flops against him. Iwaizumi chuckles, brushing the damp bangs out of his face.

"Still cold?" he asks as Oikawa's grabbing blindly for that blanket they abandoned earlier. He pulls it over the both of them as Iwaizumi turns them over to lie sideways. Oikawa shakes his head silently, choosing instead to burrow his head under Iwaizumi's chin.

"So _now_ you're tired, huh."

There's another whack against his arm, albeit with less force this time as sleep is heavy on their minds.

"Alright. Good night, Sleeping Beauty." 

Silence settles between them, the room finally at rest once more.

Until Oikawa perks his head up to ask, "did you just call me a princess, Iwa-chan?"

**Author's Note:**

> One part fluff (maybe), one part pwp (also questionable), two parts embarrassment? Hopefully it wasn't too bad! ;__; Happy Holidays! ♥


End file.
